<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by ShinyHalo115</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768829">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHalo115/pseuds/ShinyHalo115'>ShinyHalo115</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Alphabet Squadron Series - Alexander Freed, Star Wars: Squadrons (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on Theories and Headcanons, Force-Sensitive Wyl Lark, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Short, Vegetarians &amp; Vegans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHalo115/pseuds/ShinyHalo115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyl talks to Keo about his fear of never returning to Home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wyl Lark &amp; Keo Venzee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Wyl and Keo flew together in space.</p><p>    "Hey Keo, do you ever wish you could go home?"</p><p>    "Sometimes I wish I could visit my family, but other than that, I feel like the <em>Deliverance</em>is my home."</p><p>    Wyl knew how close they was with Vanguard Squadron.  That's why he knew better than to ask Keo if they wanted to join Alphabet as Quell's replacement.</p><p>    "I was hoping to return home after Endor," he said, "but then the Oridol Cluster happened, and I feel like I owe it to Riot Squadron to deal with Shadow Wing, but I don't think our mission is ever going to be over.  Maybe that's why the elders of Home never answer my messages; they know I'll never be able to return, and they think I should move on."</p><p>    There was a pause, enough to make him feel guilty about burdening Keo with his worries.  </p><p>    "I bet the reason you want to go home so badly is because you're tired of finding excuses to avoid the meat they serve in the Mess Hall," Keo said.</p><p>    Wyl laughed.  Keo's jokes always made him feel better.</p><p>    "How did you know I don't eat meat?"</p><p>    "Other Polyneans are not as secretive as you are when it comes to your culture."</p><p>    That's because most of the other Polyneans who left Home were not raised by the Sun-Lamas, who trained those who had a strong connection to the Force, but Wyl had to cut himself off from it to be a soldier, because unlike the Jedi they did not use it to kill or cause destruction.  </p><p>    "You shouldn't worry about it," Keo said.  "You know how old people have difficulties understanding technology."</p><p>    That made Wyl laugh again.  </p><p>    "But seriously Wyl, I have a hunch that everything will be okay, you know I would tell you otherwise."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>